It Always Gets Better
by Braids21
Summary: SLASH (SpotRace) COMPLETED! Modern-day. Spot's the new kid... after he finds out Race's reputation, will he still befriend him? READ n REVIEW plz!
1. Ch 1 Race's POV

It Always Gets Better Ch 1 ~ Race's POV 

**Disclaimer**: this is SLASH… if ya don't like it, don't read it!  … I don't own anything.. It's owned by Disney! 

**A/N** – New ficcy!  It's a two-part!  Second part will be up either tomorrow or Thursday!  Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Race's POV 

I have always been an outcast at my school.  Well, not always… since sophomore year at least.  That was the year I came out to my friends, or I thought they were called my friends.

I still remember that day.  It had been so tough keeping this information inside myself, so one day I cracked.  I told Jack, my ex-best friend, while walking to school

**Flashback**

            _"Jack?  You're my best friend, right?"_

_            "Yeah…" he said, turning to face me, concerned. "Why'd you ask?"_

_            "Well… it's just been buggin' me and I gotta get this off my chest…"_

_            "Go on."_

_            "Well… I… um… what I'm trying to say is… Uh… I'm gay."_

_            The look on his face changed from one of concern to one of disgust and hatred._

_            "You're _**what**_?"  He spat out. "Get away from me."_

_            "What?" I asked softly, not believing what he'd just said._

_"You heard me… From this moment on, we are no longer friends."  With that, he ran ahead of me, into the school._

_By the time I had gotten into school and to Jack's locker (I shared it with him), every one of my friends knew.  As soon as I approached the locker, they all quieted and looked at me with utter hatred and disgust written all over them.  Jack broke the silence._

_"Funny… I thought I told you to stay away from me."_

_I stammered an answer.  "I need to… um… get my books."_

_Jack sneered and pointed to the floor across the hall, where my books lay scattered and torn.  "Take them and don't ever think of coming back here ever again."_

_I nodded slowly and turned around, but not before I head the mutters of 'faggot' from the mouths of a few of my so-called 'friends'._

**End flashback**

That was two years ago.  But nothing ever got better between my friends and me.  Actually, it got worse.  Now the whole school knows.  And because I am one of, like, five gays in my school, the jeering is constant.  Even my brother, Itey, has gotten his freshman friends to join in with him in the jeering.  God, a senior being jeered by _freshman_ and his own _brother_?  What is this world coming to?

But, they always say, it does eventually get better.  That's where Spot enters….

It was a normal Tuesday morning in October.  We were sitting in Denton's first period English class, working on vocab, when there was a knock on the door.  In walked the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on.  Short, dirty blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, wearing jeans that showed off his hot ass, and a 'Brooklyn' hoodie.  He talked quietly with Denton before Denton called everyone's attention.  

"Class- LISTEN UP!  We have a new student with us today from Brooklyn, New York.  Matt, would you introduce yourself?"

"Sure" the new kid, Matt, said, walking to the front of the room. "Hey everyone.  I'm Matt Conlon, but you can call me Spot."

"Thank you, Matt.  Now please take a seat…" Denton's eyes searched the room for a free seat.  "...Over in the back, next to Anthony."  He pointed to the only empty desk in the class, right next to me.

As soon as he sat down, he immediately introduced himself, more personally.

"Hey!  I guess you're Anthony.  I'm Spot."  He said, the spit on his hand and held it out to me.

"You spit-shake?  I thought I was the only one!"  I spit on my own hand and shook his.  "Call me Race."

He breathed a sigh of relief.  "Glad I'm not the only one with a nickname… I was hoping they wouldn't think I'm weird."

"Nahh… A lot of guys have them."  I said, inwardly wincing at the fact that my 'friends' had given me mine.

We immediately hit it off together.  It seemed like everything he loved, I did too.  Poker?  CHECK!  Xbox?  Check!  Emo bands?  Check!  

            We talked animatedly until the homeroom bell ran and announcements came on the loud speaker.  But after announcements, everything went downhill from there.

Spot and I had picked up in our conversation again, but it was cut short.

"Hey- look who's _FAG_ boy's new crush?"  Jack said, loud enough for our whole class to hear, causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

My face paled as I turned away from Spot.  I was mortified.  I didn't dare look at Spot.  I refused to see that… look that people got when they found out again.  

Thankfully, the bell rang.  I bolted out the door and ran straight to the bathroom, my safe haven.  Once I was locked in a stall, I let the tears there blinded my eyes freely flow.

I hate Jack.  He used to be my best friend.  Now Spot will never speak to me again.  Jack probably had corrupted him onto his side by then.  It was like Jack had ruined everything good in my life.  

And it was only second period.  I still had the rest of school to deal with.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** – YIPEE! I like this!  I really do!  Finally, some writing I am actually proud of!  

The second part will be out either tomorrow or Thursday; depending on how much time I get to type it!  And it's Spot's POV!  

Okies, it's that time again…. REVIEW TIME!!!  Go on, ya know you want to! 

~Braids


	2. Ch 2 Spot's POV

**It Always Gets Better Ch 2  ~ Spot's POV**

**Disclaimer**: SLASH… if ya don't like it, don't read it!  … and I don't own the newsies… Disney does.

**A/N** – YEAH! I'm finishing a fic in two days!!  Hehe… enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*

**Spot's POV**

I hate being the new kid in town, especially at a time like this; my senior year.  Everyone already has their group of friends and probably has had the same group since they were freshman.  When you're new, you have to make sure your first impression is a good one.

That's the one thing I liked about being new.  The first impression.  I totally reinvented myself and new opinions were formed about me.  You see, at my old school, I was known as Spot Conlon, _the gay kid_.

Yes, you heard right.  I'm gay.

So when I moved here, I didn't want people to immediately judge me because of that.  I wanted them to see me for who I am, not my sexual preference.

My first day… a lot happened then…

Denton's class.  I received an okay welcome but the one person who intrigued me was Race.  How can someone not like him?  First of all, he's hot.  Plus he's funny and sarcastic.  Also, he has all the same interests as me.  

It wasn't until Jack-something-or-other said, "look who's _FAG_ boy's new crush" that I realized Race was gay too.

I, at first, immediately thought they were talking about me, since I had endured some jeering before.  I was about to say something nasty to them, but then I saw Race.  He deliberately had turned away from me, so I couldn't see his face.  He was also starting to shake a bit.  Plus, the whole class was pointing and laughing at him.

I tried to catch Race when he bolted out the door, but in the swarm of faces in the crowd, I lost him.  I passed Jack in the hall then and said to his face, "You fuckin' bastard." Then ran ahead to my next class, pushing and shoving my way through the halls.  But before I had passed him, I saw Jack's face, and he was definitely stunned at my outburst.  

Once in second period, I again had to go through the lame routine of introducing myself.  This time I was sat next to a bubbling girl with pigtail braids and glasses, named Braids.  We talked for a bit and she told me the story behind Race's reputation.  This just made me hate Jack even more than I did already.

Over the next periods, I racked my brain over ways to show Race I don't care about his reputation.  Then an idea popped up.  I had forgotten that we both have the same lunch period.  I would make sure I talked to him then.

Finally, the bell rang at the end of fifth period, signaling lunch for me and a third of the population.  But of course, being new, I didn't know the shortcut on avoiding the traffic while going to the cafeteria.  By the time I got there, the period was already five minutes old.  

I scanned the cafeteria with my eyes.  I finally found Race sitting all alone on the back corner table.

As I walked toward him, I saw Jack glare at me from his crowded table of people who I had come to know as Pulitzer High's most elite.  When he realized I was walking toward the 'no man's land' corner, he immediately whispered to his friends, pointing toward me.  I didn't care; I wasn't gonna let them get to me.

Ignoring the stares and whispers, I approached Race's table.  I guess he didn't realize I was coming because he jumped at my greeting.

"Hey Race."

He looked up quickly and stuttered a reply.  "Um, hey Spot."

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

He dropped his eyes.  "Oh… that…"

"Don't worry.  I don't care."

His lifted his eyes.  "Really?  You're not disgusted?"

"No!  Of course not.  In fact, I'm just like you."

Incredulously, his eyes widen in amazement. "You mean…"

"Yupp.  I'm gay too."

He blinked a few times and said, "Wow… finally, something good has happened to me.  I mean, when I first saw you, I thought that there was no way someone as hot as you…" He slapped a hand over his mouth.  "Did I just say that out loud?"

I laughed and nodded

He smiled sheepishly.  "So I guess you can say I like you."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that.  "I was just thinking the same thing, only opposite.

His smile grew bigger and he took a deep breath and sighed.  "Well, ya know what they say… Seize the day!"

Before I could think, he captured my lips into an amazing kiss.  It was over quickly, but its effect lasted.  As he pulled away, my lips tingled.

I vaguely heard the cafeteria quiet and whispers being said, but I ignored it.

"Wow…" Race said after a few seconds.

"You're tellin' me."

"um… do ya wanna come to my house tonight?"  Race asked shyly.

"Hell yes!"  I said, moving in for another explosive kiss.

This time, it lasted longer.  When I ran my tongue over his lips, I was immediately allowed entrance.  At that moment, all thoughts vanished from my head and were replaced with thoughts of him.  All I could think of as we kissed and I ran a hand through his brown hair was that no matter how bad anything may seem, it always gets better.

**The End**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** – WOOT! Finito!  

*While proofreading this, I noticed that Spot is really OOC…. Forgive me!

*OH! and sorry for making Jack such a bastard!  It's for the sake of the plot!! Hehe…

**Shoutouts**

Thank you all SOO much!  12 reviews! Woot! Hehe…

**BlueBoxer**: Thankies!  Jack had to be a meanie… hehe.. Glad you liked it!

**Saturday**: awww… thanks SOO much… It's reviews like yours that make me feel so good!  I love you!

**Poker O'Shea**: hehe.. Thankies!  I do always torture Race, don't I? lol… TJORH will be updated soon, I promise!

**Air**: Thankies!  Hope you liked it!

**BitterSweetDragon**: I love Bright Eyes! Hehe… Thankies!!

**Uninvisible**: hehe.. SpRace is my fav pairing too!  Thanks for the review!

**Oxymoronic Alliteration**: Hope you liked the snog-fest! hehe… thankies!

**Repeat**: hehe.. Jack's a bastard! lol… thanks for the review!

**KyrielF**: thankies!  Glad you liked it!

**LiamsKitten**: YAY for SpRace!  Yeah, Spot's OOC… sue me! lol.. thankies!

**TheBetterKP**: SpRace RULES! hehe… thankies!

**Night**: aww! Thankies! It really means a lot to me!  Glad you liked it!

**V-Channy-Chan**: Thankies!  Glad you liked it!

**Checkmate**: aw! Thanks!  I 3 reviewers like you!

Okies, this is the end… Review!!  You know you want too!

~Braids


End file.
